monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Royal Ludroth by Zharay
General Guide and Tips For All Weapon Types Guide Made By: Zharay Guide for: Royal Ludroth Game: MH3 Rank: Village Lv3 ★★★☆☆ Weapon Type: *The highest form of the weapon of your choice. *For efficiency I'd recommend a Qurupeco Hammer or Sword and Shield. Armor: *By this point you really will want the Great Jaggi Armor Set (Gunners) for the damage. **Upgrade the armor using Armor Spheres to at least Lv3 if you can. **Use gems to increase your attack or reduce water damage if possible. *Optionally you can opt for the Alloy Armor Set (Gunners) **Many of the bonuses are godly, such as Critical Eye +1, which gives you a 10% chance to deal a critical hit. Items: ''' *Potion (x10) *Mega Potion (x10) *Well-Cooked Steak (x10) *Herb (x10) *Blue Mushroom (x10) *Whetstone (x20) *Sonic Bomb (x5) *Pitfall Trap Preface I've so far fought this guy using every weapon. The strategy is generally the same for any weapon and some guys may have a more specific goal in mind for the weapon type of your choice. What this guide will aim to do is introduce you to his attack patterns, what is breakable, and how to get it done. I won't go step by step, but I'll point you in the right direction. Information and Tips About Royal Ludroth In general you can fight him either on land or in the water. Some may find fighting him on land easy while others will find water better. Depending on your play style, people who like to constantly charge at their target may find themselves running around in circles. The reason for this depends on who you are fighting him with. In offline mode for example, you generally will have Cha-Cha around, meaning R. Ludroth will generally aim for him most the time. '''Problem with that is that the R. Ludroth likes to dash all over the area no matter if he is on land or in water. So the first tip is to be patient, especially when he gets mad (splashes of water coming from his mouth). When he is in rage mode, he will generally rush around the map, usually 2 to 3 times in a row. So most times it's best to take your time getting to him. Your aim is not for him to just charge at you, but to instead predict where he will end up and be there with your weapon ready. One thing to keep in mind is that in water R. Ludroth gains an increased armor bonus. So your attacks tend to bounce more when on land they wouldn't. This is a good point to be sure that your weapon is always at the highest sharpness you can get it at by using Whetstones when you are free to do so. Attacks and Strategy When in a group, its best to have melee cover both the mane and the tail if you can. Designate one person on the tail, the rest on the head. Why? The tail is easy to chop off, while the mane can take up until R. Ludroth is dead for it to break. When doing it alone, you have to make a choice whether to go for the tail or the mane. Cutting weapons are the only thing that can break a tail ('cept for slashing shots for Gunners), but anything can break his mane. As for the crest on his head, don't worry as its really easy to break (possibly easier than his tail).' In general, all weapon types should be going for his main and head as these spots are the most damaging to him.' No matter what the weapon, you want to keep yourself away from his sides. Keep yourself at all times at a 45° angle. The reason is because of his roll, which happens when he shakes his mane while his head is turned either to his left or right (direction of the roll). If you hear his mane shaking and you are within range of his sides, get away. This is R. Ludroth's version of a hipcheck and he can and will use it multiple times if you remain at his side. After getting hit 2x, you usually will come out stunned and at lower ranks you can be knocked out if you are in this state. It gets worse as when this usually happens you tend to be up against a wall. One last thing to remember is to stay completely clear of his sides when he is enraged! He will no longer shake his mane and the roll is both quick and can come without enough time of a warning for you to get out of the way. You can see it coming when he raises his upper body half-off the ground in the direction of the roll. If he is not in rage, use the opportunity to attack him more after he finishes the roll. Just keep yourself at a proper angle when doing so. On the other hand, in the water you may want to keep yourself around his mane behind him or at his head. He has to turn to face you, so taking advantage of that fact allows you to get in hits where it counts. Just be careful of the attacks below. Two other moves to take note of are his charge attacks. This is his primary attack in the water; on land it is more of a nuisance. When he is not in rage, he will usually jump back once or twice before leaping toward you. Its the easiest move to notice and avoid if you are watching him. His other charge is when he just goes nuts spitting out waterballs to his sides. When not in rage he will yell before performing his charge. In rage he will do it often unprovoked. Thing to keep in mind are his legs and the waterballs. The legs have spikes on them, so if you think you got away, guess again. That extra foot long spike will get you. The waterballs will lower your stamina recovery and will cause it to drain faster, so keep clear of them. In the water, he will often just plain charge at you (again after jumping back some) minus the water balls. Both on land and in the water, when he is in rage mode, do know he will chain the charges together, doing it up to 3 times at the maximum. Lastly in the water he will often charge away from you only to charge at you from a different angle. This can be hard to dodge if you were in the middle of an attack or have a slow weapon out. The best strategy I have found is to dash in the direction he was before he dashed off. Normally you don't get hit this way. In both these charges, it is next to impossible to deal him damage unless you are a Lancer or Gunner. Lances can charge at him rather recklessly and a Gunners are just fine sitting back and shooting him as usual. Lastly there is his sticky ball attack as I call it. It is this ball of white mucus he spits out at you. The ball explodes when it hits land or after a certain distance in the water and then lingers on for a period of time as it sizzles out. Getting hit by this is the same effect as a waterball on land when he charges (lowered stamina regeneration). The difference is that it deals more damage and is set up more like a mine. Your cue for this attack is him looking at you and standing still. He rears up his head and gawks at you, making the spit fly. The good news is, he is a very bad shot. The bad news is, you now must stay clear of that lingering spit. If you are in melee range and he performs this move on land, you can continue your assault as it will not affect you. However in the water, he is a much better shot, and will spit directly at his target, so its best to stay behind him. Exploiting those items for a few extra hits If you want a much easier fight, try to come in prepared. Firstly, if you are on land, know that R. Ludroth is very easily trapped in a Pitfall Trap. If you are new to the series, these traps are made by a combination of Ivy + Webbing and the resulting Net + Trap Tool (Remember this! You will need this a lot later on). Have him run into the trap and presto, you have easy pickings. He will stay stuck for quite a time, so you can easily get in there and get a few head shots. Another way is to make use of Sonic Bombs underwater (Fire Herb + Nitroshroom and the resulting Gunpowder + Screamer). Use this only when he is not in rage mode as it seems to not be as effective. Using a sonic bomb will cause him to flinch long enough for a few hits, but it never lasts as long as a trap. He does however drop Wyvern Tears or even scales doing this, so keep at it if you want some bonuses on the side.